Isn't She lovely
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: Songfic based on how Ronald Bilius Weasley realised his wife was the witch for him. Song: Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters/the song. I own the severely fluffy plot/the characters which are unfamiliar


**Isn't she Lovely**

Ronald Bilius Weasley was standing next to his son, Hugo Weasley. Both men were currently musing to themselves about their significant others. For Hugo it had happened all very fast. At one stage, he remembered, he had a one-sided and fully child-like love for Cassie Malfoy; which was later rejected as James Potter began to pursue the Slytherin girl. His eye then caught Amy Nott, who was another Slytherin, only four years his junior.

"Ronald Weasley!" a very angry screech could be heard from the kitchen, loud enough to hear from the backyard. "How dare you-"

Ron and Hugo chuckled and rolled their eyes at Lavender Weasley's antics. After several minutes of comfortable silence between father and son, Hugo spoke up. "Dad, How did you know mum was the one for you?"

Ron's eyes went out of focus only for a fleeting moment before he was brought back to reality. "Well Hugo, firstly she puts up with you, your sister and me." He said trying to remember a time where not one of the three caused his wife strife. He could not come up with one moment. "A few moments come to mind, son. This stays between us, though."

_Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love_

Feet up on a chaise lounge in Malfoy Manor, Lavender Weasley was discussing baby names with none other than Hermione Malfoy. The women, both of which were heavily pregnant, sat there talking animatedly with their hands. Their husbands were complete shut out of the conversation thanks to the silencing spell cast around the women by Hermione. Draco growled low in his throat as Ron glared at the imposing dome of magic separating him and his wife.

"Why is Merlin's pants would they not allow our input for children's names." Ron sulked as Drco, with utmost dignity of course, pouted. "I don't see what is wrong with calling our son after a Cannon's player."

Draco nodded enthusiastically, "I really don't see what would be wrong with calling my offspring, male or female after me or Hermione." Draco mused out loud only to be greeted with a disgusted look marring Ron's features at the idea of another _Draco Malfoy_ gracing the world with his presence.

The boys saw Hermione flick her wand just as the 'dome of silence', as they had decided to name it, dissipated into thin air. "Ron darling, can you get me a peanut butter, jelly and seaweed sandwich. The baby and I are hungry." Her face lit up at the concoction, which only caused both Ron and Draco to turn an unnatural shade of green. "Oh and some pumpkin juice to wash it down with please"

Ron shook his head and muttered something under his breath but soon was lying flat on the ground as things were being hurled in his general direction. "RONALD WEASLEY! I WANT THAT SANDWHICH NOW!" each word ws punctuated with a flying object. Ron and Draco scampered out of the room before anymore objects could be thrown their way.

Just as the door closed, Hermione's voice could be heard requesting the same sandwich. When the boys had retrieved the sandwiches they found their wives cooing over the sonograms. Ron leaned over and gave Lavender a peck on the cheek "Our daughter is going to be an angel." He whispered in her ear.

_Isn't she pretty  
>Truly the angel's best<br>Boy, I'm so happy  
>We have been heaven blessed<br>I can't believe what God has done  
>Through us he's given life to one<br>But isn't she lovely made from love_

"You will never get you pecker anywhere near me ever again" Lavender Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs as contractions ripped through her body. The couple were racing through the halls of St Mungo's, towards the maternity ward. "ARGHHHHH!"

"Hold on, love." Ron cringed as his wife squeezed his hand so hard that he momentarily lost circulation. "We'll get through this, I promise." He turned away for a minute as he sought out the healer. "Where's the damned painkillers, my wife is in pain!"

Hours later Ron was pacing the very packed hallway outside the birthing suite, muttering things under his breath. "Sit down, mate" Harry said standing before Ron. "You need to relax, we all know that Lav will get through this."

A series of high pitched screams later a healer scurried out calling for Ron, alerting the whole hallway that the baby was about to be born. Several long and painful hours later a baby's cry could be heard. The family ran towards the door and crammed into the suite just as the healer scrougified the baby of placenta and blood.

"Told you she'd be an angel, love" Ron whispered as he watched his wife cradle their baby girl in her arms. Soon enough, he found his arms filled with her presence, "You did well, Lav." He smiled down at the bundle of joy and life in his arms and felt content.

_Isn't she lovely  
>Life and love are the same<br>Life is Aisha  
>The meaning of her name<br>Londie, it could have not been done  
>Without you who conceived the one<br>That's so very lovely made from love_

"That is how I knew she was the one." Ron concluded. "Sure, I thought she was a right hot bird back at Hogwarts. I was also pretty sure I was making the right choice when I proposed to your mother, but when a woman goes through pregnancy and childbirth and still loves you; you know that she's the one for you."

Hugo nodded deep in thought when his reverie was snapped by a very pregnant and very hormonal Amy Weasley. "Hugo Weasley, where is my stress ball! Don't make me come down there and knock some sense it to you, don't think I won't mister." Hugo shuddered and ran to his wife's aid. Ron laughed at his son's demise.


End file.
